Wireless access points (WAPs) allow computing devices to establish a wireless communications connection through the WAP and to the Internet. A WAP may advertise its availability for connections by broadcasting a service set identifier (SSID) that may be detected via a computing device. Some WAPs broadcast multiple SSIDs, such as one for the owner of the WAP, which requires one password or set of credentials for authorization, and another for guests, which requires a different password or set of credentials for authorization (or even no credentials at all).
There are many problems with the security of current WAPs, some of which are well known.